Unfaithful
by Grace Adreanna
Summary: Rory and Jess are about to celebrate one of the most special days of their life, but what are those strange bruises on Rory’s body, and who is that guy she always seems to be hanging around with?
1. Bruises

**_This is my first Gilmore Girls fanfic, so please review. _**

**_Dedicated To: Jen, Happy Late Birthday!_**

* * *

Rory wandered the empty halls of her mother's inn, and thought about him. It was the sixth time today in which she found her mind wandering back to him. His harsh words echoed in the halls, and his teasing face followed hers. She sighed as she saw images of him and her playing in the town, taking long walks around the pond, and of course images of that night. Tears welled up in her eyes as she felt his hands comfort her, his eyes brimming with tears as she hung her head over the side of the toilet. There she was Rory Gilmore, broken down, hurt, and confused. "It's all my fault," she cried as she felt herself falling to the ground.

"Rory!" Lorelai screamed, running to catch her daughter. Rory's head made a loud banging sound as it hit the hard wood floor.

* * *

"Hello," a grumpy voice answered. "Luke, it's me and um Ro- Rory's in the hospital," Lorelai sobbed into the phone. "What, huh how?" Luke asked back, now fully awake. "Hold on I'll be right there." Luke quickly hung up the phone and hopped out of bed.

It had been three weeks since most people had seen Rory in town and her sudden appearance the other day startled many. Her hair was in tangles and she had bruises on her face. The first thing everyone had assumed was that her fiancé had taken out his anger on her. Luke had fought with every town's person swearing up and down that Jess hadn't done anything. Luke sighed, "Jess-." When Rory and Jess had come back to town two months ago, their engagement shocked everyone. Dean being the big lump he was, was the first to pitch a fit but there they were awaiting approval from Lorelai and Luke.

"God Jess, what have you done now."

* * *

Jess walked back and forth across the flat he and Rory had bought as a early wedding gift. His hands ran through his hair as he watched with a pained expression as the phone rang over and over again.

"Hi you've reached Jess" "-And Rory" "-We're unavailable to come to the phone right now" "-But leave a message and we'll get back to you" "-ASAP!" Rory's laughter echoed after their message and a loud beep broke through leading to an even louder voice.

"Jess, you are dead, what have you done to Rory? She's in the hospital; you better get over here now if you ever want to see my daughter again! And trust me if I find out that any of this was your fault, you might as well not even show up."

Jess sighed and grabbing his coat off the couch ran out to his car. "Not again."

* * *

Lorelai and Luke watched as Jess walked unsure into the hospital room that Rory was lying in. "Jess," Luke started, but was soon interrupted by Lorelai. "What happened, and don't you lie to me."

"I can- can't tell you," he said pulling up a chair next to her bed. His hand took hers as tears filled his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away.

"Tell now or so help me I will make sure you never come in contact with her again.

" Fine," he said after looking at Rory's sleeping face. "I'll tell you but please don't interrupt until I'm done."


	2. Back to the past

**_Disclaimer: I own no characters, I wish I did but I do not._**

**_So this entry is short because I'm in school but anywho read and review, if you do I promise to make a longer chapter after school. Questions? Comments? Leave it at the bottom. Thanks to everyone who reviewed._**

* * *

Rory walked off the bus from New York and sighed, "Old town, old people but new circumstances." A dark haired man hopped off after her and took her hand, "You know we don't have to do this. If you want we could hop back on that bus and go back to our little apartment." "Jess, come on I think everyone should have the right to know about us-."

Suddenly a loud voice interrupted her sentence. "Rory!" Lane Kim, Rory's old friend screamed. Rory whirled around to face Lane, "Hey. How are you and Zach? You guys still together?"

* * *

As Rory reminisced about the past with Lane, Jess looked around at the small quiet town he once dreamed of leaving. "But here I am back in this town, of course nothings the same but its not like I can't pretend it is." He looked across from the bus stop and a smile crossed his face, there in the middle of the town sat Luke's diner. 'That old place is still here?' he thought remembering all the times he had fled out the 2nd story window.

"Jess, Jess are you listening to me?" Rory asked shaking his arm. "Huh? Oh yea I was just-" His eyes trailed towards Luke's. "Come on then, we'll go see Luke. See you later Lane." Rory called. Grabbing Jess's hand, she headed off in the direction of the diner, a shining silver ring on her hand.

* * *

Luke sat grumpily at the counter as Lorelai started singing a song about French fries. "They're so good and nutritious, and you won't want to miss us, so eat some more French fries today!" "Could you please stop, you're starting to scare the **_paying_** customers."

Luke sighed while watching as Kirk got up and started a sing along with Lorelai. "Third verse everyone," Lorelai laughed, "Oh…French fries are-Oh my god!" The room went silent as Rory and Jess, hand in hand walked, in. "Hey mom, I'm um home."


	3. Love you

_**Rory and Jess are about to celebrate one of the most special days of their life, but what are those strange bruises on Rory's body, and who is that guy she always seems to be hanging around with?

* * *

**_

Lorelai jumped up from the barstool and gasped. The room dimmed and all she saw was the small princess cut diamond ring on Rory's finger. "You're-You're married?" Lorelai asked bracing herself for the answer. Everyone in the room turned their heads to try and see the ring.

"Well mom, not exactly. I mean we're going to get married but nothing has really happened yet." Rory answered now removing her hand from Jess'. "You see we've been going out for quite a while so we felt that it was only natural that we get married." Rory's blue eyes filled with tears as she ran to hug her mom. "Mom, why are you crying?" She asked, her voice small and innocent like that of a little child.

"I'm so-" Lorelai started. Her mind was racing as Rory kept talking. "The wedding in the spring-and my dress, you could make it-do you think Sookie would make the cake- and of course Lane would be in the wedding party." Rory's words sped past Lorelai as she tried to understand the situation. _'My baby? Getting Married? No, this can't be happening. I am suppose to know about everything that goes on in her life, I didn't even know she was dating Jess. I wonder if Luke knew? Just look at her she looks so happy, and him over there looking all smug. I cannot believe this, I refuse to accept this. She is so much better than he is.' _"Mom, are you okay?" Rory asked, concern covering her face. "Huh? Oh baby, why? Why would you do this?" Lorelai cried before running out of Luke's diner.

* * *

Jess watched as Lorelai ran past him. "Rory-," Jess said moving closer to her. "Why would she say that? She acts like its wrong or something bad, I don't think its bad," she cried. Jess walked over to her to comfort, "No Rory, it's just a big shock, its nothing you did." Jess looked over at Luke and pleaded him with his eyes. Suddenly Luke "popped" to life. "Ok everyone out now, come on there is nothing to see here-" "Yeah that is right," Kirk jumped in, "All of you people out." "That means you too Kirk." Luke said practically shoving people out the door. When the diner was finally empty Jess and Luke went around to all the windows and pulled the blinds down. The diner got dimmer as Rory sat in a chair with a vacant expression on her face. "Rory are you ok?" Luke asked running his hands through her hair. Jess knelt on the floor and patted Rory's knee. "Smile, please for me," Jess begged, "How about I sing for you? Will you be happy then?"

"_**They read you Cinderella you hoped it would come true that one day your Prince Charming would come rescue you. You like romantic movies You will never forget The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet All this time that you've been waiting You don't have to wait no more. I can love you like I would make you my world. Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl, I will give you my heart, Be all that you need. Show you you're everything that's precious to me. If you give me a chance I can love you like that. I never make a promise I don't intend to keep, So when I say forever, forever's what I mean. I'm no Casanova but I swear this much is true I'll be holdin' nothing back when it comes to you. You dream of love that's everlasting, Well baby open up your eyes. . I can love you like I would make you my world. Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl, I will give you my heart, Be all that you need. Show you you're everything that's precious to me. If you give me a chance I can love you like that. I never make a promise I don't intend to keep, So when I say forever, forever's what I mean. I'm no Casanova but I swear this much is true I'll be holdin' nothing back when it comes to you. You dream of love that's everlasting. You want tenderness-I got tenderness and I see through to the heart of you. If you want a man who understands, You don't have to look very far. I can love you, I can, I can love you like that. Make you my world, Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl." **_


	4. An understanding, sort of

_**Rory and Jess are about to celebrate one of the most special days of their life, but what are those strange bruises on Rory's body, and who is that guy she always seems to be hanging around with?**_

**_Ok so another short chapter sorry in school, I'm too busy at home so my first period which is practically a free period, is where ido all of my story things. Thanks for the reviews, no I did not write the song. The song is called "I can love youlike that" by some country guy. Ok well here's the stroy I Promise Promise to make a longer one when I get some ideas. Happy Birthday to me tomorrow. Sweet Sixteen! Yay!_**

_**

* * *

**_Tears poured down Lorelai's face as she flipped through Rory's baby album. _Look at my sweet innocent baby, _she thought as she watched Rory smiling up at her from the pictures, _Why am I overreacting so much? I like Jess, I mean he's not my first choice but he was always sweet to my baby. I can do this, I can learn to accept this, after all I am married to his uncle. And he's almost like Luke, his attitude and such. I just overreacted, like my mother would and I wouldn't want to be like my mother. As long as she's not pregnant or abused or doing this for some odd reason, then I can try and live with it. _Lorelai slowly walked to the closet in her room and placed the album back on the floor. _I'll just go apologize and then everything will be back to normal. Well sort of anyway. _She grabbed her coat and headed to the door when her cell phone rang. "Hello, this is Lorelai," she answered. "Hey Lore, it's me Chris."

* * *

Jess smiled apologetically at Luke as he and Rory walked out the diner's door. "Do you want to go home, because we can, we don't have to stick around here-" "Jess, I think that might be a good idea." Rory said looking at the empty street. "Ok then lets um head to the bus station." Jess said taking Rory's hand.

* * *

Luke cleaned down the tables at the diner and thought about Jess's face when Lorelai had seen the ring. He had never looked as proud, or as successful as he did in that moment_.** "**Oh baby, why? Why would you do this?" _resounded over and over in his head. _Poor Rory, Poor Lorelai. Poor Jess. I mean I know he's made some mistakes in his life but come on he and Rory are both old enough to make their own decisions. You know what I think Lorelai definitely needs to be enlightened on this. _As Luke was going to grab his coat he stopped suddenly. "Jess can sing?"

* * *

_**Go on and push that button, you konw you want to!**_


	5. Talks and love you's

_**So a little review and then a new chapter! Yay!..or not. I know its shortbut at least I updated.**_

Tears poured down Lorelai's face as she flipped through Rory's baby album. Look at my sweet innocent baby, she thought as she watched Rory smiling up at her from the pictures, Why am I overreacting so much? I like Jess, I mean he's not my first choice but he was always sweet to my baby. I can do this, I can learn to accept this, after all I am married to his uncle. And he's almost like Luke, his attitude and such. I just overreacted, like my mother would and I wouldn't want to be like my mother. As long as she's not pregnant or abused or doing this for some odd reason, then I can try and live with it. Lorelai slowly walked to the closet in her room and placed the album back on the floor. I'll just go apologize and then everything will be back to normal. Well sort of anyway. She grabbed her coat and headed to the door when her cell phone rang. "Hello, this is Lorelai," she answered. "Hey Lore, it's me Chris"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai walked through the town a lot on her mind. Her way to recent phone call with Chris had brought even more problems to her already full plate.

"Hey Lore, it's me Chris." He had said. His voice sounded calm and reassuring.

"Chris, um hi, ho-how are you?" She asked, wringing her hands. "Good, so lets get down to it. Because I know you hate foreplay. Are you there"

"Yes," she sighed.

"Did you get my joke, causeI thought it was quite funny, and everyone knows I am the defintion of funny"

"Is there a point to this Chris, because if there isn't then I really need to go"

"Ok so here is the point, i've heard about this thing between Rory and that boy, um Jess was it"

"Who did you here that from"

"My daughter, Lorelai. Or have you forgotten that I helped with"

"With what Chris! Raising her? Ha like you were ever there! Or maybe you helped with her schooling, because I'd really like to differ"

"Without me there would be no Rory! I am sick and tired of you always saying I've done nothing to contribute"

"Ok fine whatever so are you done now"

"I just wanted to know, well if you were going to help with the wedding"

"Oh I get it now Rory talked to you"

"What do you mean? What happened"

"Why do you always assume something happens? Plus if something did happen it isn't any of your business"

"Lore listen I called just to ask if you were going to be helping out, thats it, I didn't want to start anything. I found out because Rory and Jess came by the apartment before they headed your way. And before you interupt, they told me they were going to vist you. They mentioned some wedding places to me but I didn't know if, well you know, she had mentioned them all to you, it was quite a few. I thought a lot of them were pretty good, but of course where every they decide will be fine. They make such a nice couple kind of like a younger me and you"

"What, wait a second, did you just say that you like them toghter? How can you say that? Rory is-is a baby, my baby. That boy, he was always so bad to her. And you say that they remind you of us, yes a younger us, but nonetheless look at us now. Do you honestly want Rory to end up like me?" Lorelai looked at the house Luke had fixed up for her after Rory's graduation from Yale. Rory's room had been turned into a sewing room and now the house barley had any traces that once a girl named Rory lived there.

"Lore I love you please don't act like that." Chris said his voice strained into the phone.

"Yeah I love you to."Lorelai whispered into the phone before hanging up.


End file.
